dreamworks_dragonsfandomcom-20200216-history
Scauldy
Scauldy is a Scauldron that appeared in episode 13 season 2 Free Scauldy. Personality Scauldy was initially aggressive towards the gang and absolutely refused any help from them, even to the point of attacking Hiccup, but he take a quick-liking to Ruffnut because her hair smelled of Fish oil, which smelled like his home. He is shown to be attached to the ocean, where he lives, as well as becoming protective of Ruffnut. Scauldy tried to convince Ruffnut to go for her safety when the Changewings were approaching, which shows his strong bond towards her. He is shown to enjoy Ruffnut singing to him and would look crossly at her when she stops in between. Dreamworks: Dragons Defenders of Berk Scaudly first appears in Free Scauldy, where the gang find him trapped after a shake happened and pinned his wing under boulders. Although initially aggressive towards the teen, he quickly warms up to Ruffnut which allows the others to remove the boulders. As they begin making a splint for him, the gang realize that there wasn't enough rope. Using quick thinking, Ruffnut cuts her own hair off to finish making the splint for Scaudly, allowing him to escape from Changewing island. Skills and Abilities Scauldy hasn't shown much of his abilities, but he has quite a few *'Scaulding Water': Scauldy can spray hot boiling water that can melt the scales off a screaming death.Scauldy is seen to be using this for defensive purposes, or when he is frustrated. *'Roar': Scauldy is known to roar with extreme force and is able to knock Ruffnut down with just his voice. *'Fighting Skills': Scauldy is shown to attack enemies with his wings and head when on land. **'Weapons': Scaulding Water (Often), Wings, Head, Tail (not shown) *'Intelligence': Scaudly is fairly smart and is able to understand Ruffnut when she is talking to him, despite being a wild dragon and (possibly) never hearing human speech. *'Swimming Skills': He can swim very well despite having an injured wing. Relationships Ruffnut Thorston Although aggressive, he quickly warms up to Ruffnut after smelling the fish oil Ruffnut puts on her hair to make her hair look unwashed and greesy, which reminded him of home. The two become fast friends and they make a strong bond towards each other. Each are willing to risk their live for one another. Ruffnut in particular, sacrificed her hair by cutting it so that her hair may be used to finish the splint for Scauldy. Scauldy is also concerened for the well-being of Ruffnut, trying to convince her to leave him when the Changewings were attacking. Scauldy is extremely grateful to Ruffnut for saving him and possibly will remember her until they meet again. Trivia *Scauldy seems to be larger than the Scauldron in Dragon Flower *Scauldy was originally going to be named "Scalding Painful Death" which was a name made up by Tuffnut, but it was dropped after Ruffnut comes up with the name "Scauldy" *Scauldy lacks the head tendrils that Scauldrons possess. *Scauldy could debatably be the opposing counterpart of Torch. *Scauldy was trained by Ruffnut, Torch was trained by her twin Tuffnut. *Scauldy is a Tidal Class dragon (dwells within the water and sprays water), while Torch is a Stoker Class dragon (dwells on land and manipulates fire and air to attack). *Scauldy was hostile and a danger to the Viking teens, while Torch was civil and friendly from the beginning. *Torch was the one who (partially) saved Tuffnut and Ruffnut was the one who saved Scauldy. Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Tidal Class